Deadly Escape
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Kory Anders is invited to a masquerade ball undercover to stop a planned assassination. Little did she know that her best friend was that assassin. Kory must choose between her duty and her secret love.What Kory chooses would change her halloween forever.


**HI! Hey guys happy halloween! This fic is going to be a bit tragic so I warn you guys ahead! I will be posting the first chapter of Bitter Rose right after this. Watch out for Bitter Rose!!**

Deadly Escape

"Tell me why again that I even accepted this mission?" The reflection of a young woman with long luscious red hair and glowing emerald eyes just looked back with a startled expression. "Never mind, don't answer that." Carefully looking herself over, she nodded in approval of her attire. In fact it was a beautiful black silk gown which landed on the floor with red roses on the hem. Her feet were supported by red ruby high heels. She curled her long red hair, then tying it into a messy bun. She wore a rose charm necklace along with starburts as earrings. Her makeup was quite simple; only a tint of blush, red eyeshadow, black mascara and pink rosy lip gloss. No matter how much her emerald eyes sparkled in the dark and mysterious night, no one would see it as she covered it with a masquerade mask. In fact she had been invited to a Masquerade Ball on that Halloween night at the famous Redd Mansion, which was thought to be haunted by Xavier Redd's, a legendary police officer, spirit. Actually she wasn't invited but more of assigned undercover to find out the information about the deadly assassination which was rumoured to be occurring at the ball.

She slowly swirled around her dress and had a fake grin plastered on her face. "Why did I ever agree to do this?" Carefully, the young woman of 23 years left her apartment building, to attend the ball which she had no interest of being 'invited'. However, little did she know that who ever she finds under that mask, would change her thoughts and goals in life forever.

Slowly, the red haired goddess stepped out of her limo as she straightened her mask. Inhaling deeply, she whispered to herself, "It would be a miracle if I'd actually find a person I know here." Little did she know that her limo driver, Steve, had been hearing the whole talk to herself.

"Actually miss that would be a 67 percent chance as most of Jump City's famous millionaires are invited to this Masquerade Ball. As you're an undercover agent--" The annoyed young woman raised a hand which signaled him to stop. According to her, you couldn't get a more accurate man than Steve. Him and his statistics.

"Thank you, Steve. I'll keep that in mind," she said as she walked into the entrance of Redd Manor, which was now resided by Xavier's niece, Amethyst, who was kind enough to give the Manor away that night for the ball. All of the V.I.P.s were scheduled to arrive any time at the ball, giving any assassin many choices of who to kill and take away lives.

"Good luck Miss and please come back safely. I will be waiting for you outside when you have accomplished your task, Miss." She acknowledged him by nodding her head in approval. She turned back to where she was heading and hoped that she would get this done and over with. Many people stared at her as she stepped into the ball room. Looking around, she wanted to whistle but didn't have the guts to do so.

It was a huge hall, she had to admit but she didn't think that it would look like this. There was a huge dancing room in the middle while the exterior was surrounded by dinning tables. The walls were decorated by lights that didn't even rival the huge chandeliar in the middle of the room. The guests were either sitting at the tables or dancing to the funky dances going on in the middle. Silently talking to herself, she said, "Never knew seniors knew how to dance." Smiling silently, she walked over to the food bar to catch some activity from the edge of the massive room.

Carefully she grabbed a crystal clear cup and filled it up with punch from the diamond punch bowl. She took a sip and cautiously skimmed the crowd. From where she sat, she saw a familiar figure which she couldn't recall as they had their face covered. All she could see was bits of black spiked hair sticking out behind the face mask. She then let her eyes wander after him as he looked around to see if anyone was seeing him, then escaped through the back doors.

She set her drink down and followed the familiar masked man, but without getting suspicions from any of her fellow invited peers. Walking in a fast pace through the crowds, she narrowed her eyes laying them on her destination. No matter what the outcome was, she wasn't going to go home without accomplishing the task. The only reason why she did ever choose to be a spy was because her own parents were killed by assassination. As one of Gotham City's millionaires and keepers of limitless fortune, it was a mistake to let someone like those people go. What the assassins didn't know that they had a daughter, one who had agility and skill to the bring them to justice. Just because of her parents, she became an undercover agent. Also, because of them, she will keep trying until her task is accomplished. After she had reached behind the doors, she picked up her pace until she saw him enter a maze in Redd's back grounds. The maze was dark and unlit, one of his short-sightedness. She heard the heavy panting that not only belonged to her masked man. She was sinking into the shadows, lost in the maze, thankful for the temporary sanctuary that it provided. The 4 meter high walls of your maze made it nearly impossible to find him now.

She heard loud shouting, a woman's scream and a gunshot. Silence.

CRACK. Running towards the source she stopped as gasped as she found the woman who had been shot. She was laid face down and was covered with blood. Her hair was tangled and her cat costume ripped where the blade was stabbed. She went to check for a pulse. None. Sighing, the your spy looked around for any clues that the assassin might have unexpectedly left. On the blade that seemed to be used, the young spy found a message. _"You better want to run faster than that if you want to catch me, princess. Your friend, Red Robin." _

The 23 year old woman grasped the message into her hands with a tight grip. "If you wanted to know what I can do, you better be ready for it." Just as she said it, she heard a snap. She turned around and saw the source of the sound. Right behind her was the masked man with a gun in his hands aiming for her direction. Paralyzed for the moment, she had no idea of what to do. However as 'Red Robin' approached her, she took immediate action. She dodged the bullet he shot and kicked the gun out of his hands. As he was defenseless, she approached forward and tore of his mask. What she saw behind those masked eyes was something she thought she would never see. Icy sapphire eyes. Beautiful sapphire eyes.

"R..i..c..h..a..r..d..??" She gasped as he widened his eyes as if he was responding to the call of his name.

He then snarled, "My my you're fiesty and smart too. Who are you? A cop? A spy? And how did you ---" He was cut short when the young woman took off her own mask. Widening his eyes, her went to touch her cheek.

"Kori?" It hurt Kori to see him betrayed like this. All in all she was also betrayed, not only by him not telling her who he really was, but by almost killing her. As he looked into her eyes, she remembered the time he always 'vanished' without a trace.

_"Kor, you got to stop ranting like that," her male friend slightly chuckled as he watched as the red haired goddess beside him went around in circles. _

_"So that's what happened today! Can you believe it? I mean here I am fully dressed for the modelling rehearsal that Miss Angela gave me, but she then decides to give it to someone else!" Kori turned around and saw no one there. She swore Dick was right there with her when they came out of the model agency. _

_"Dick?" _

"Kori, I can explain!"

"NO! How could you do this to me?" Kori's eyes were full of tears as Dick removed his hands from her face. Making her cry made him feel ever so guilty, "How could you not tell me that you were an assassin? I'm your best friend!"

"Kori, please let me explain. I couldn't--"

"NO! YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU WILL GET THE PRICE FOR WHAT YOU DO! KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND BETRAYING ME..." Kori picked up the gun from the floor and aimed it this time to his direction. However she felt as if she needed to tell him before he had to leave the world, "I love you Richard John Grayson and nothing will change that."

BANG. _It echoes across the room and everything is quiet._

He fell to the floor with a thump and saw Kori kneel down beside him. "I'm so sorry, Dick. I love you. I can't believe I killed you!"

Dick slightly smiled as he went to caress her cheek, "Don't worry Kor. You did what you had to. And before I leave, I have to say. I love you."

Kori's eyes widened as his body fell cold onto her lap and as he said his last words. _I love you..._

She shakily switched her ear piece on and talked to her driver and partner in disguise, "Steve, Nightstar talking. Mission accomplished and bodies are ready for pick up. I'll be with you shortly. Star over and out." However she did go back but not the way you think she did. She did not move on with her life, and become a success and millionaire. She did not move on and love someone else. Instead she went back as a corpse, a dead body along with her love and the victim of her love's deadly doings. She had taken her life just to be with her loved one forever.

This shows you that love will always succeed in all, in life and death, the good times and bad. All we now could say is that Kori Anders' Halloween was changed forever...

**DONE! Like I said before, it was tragic. I really liked this oneshot. It's bit based on my oneshot The Brooch. Plz read and review that too!! **

**And oh the Prologue of Bitter Rose will be on its way shortly, and until then...**

**PLZ REVIEW AND BYE!**


End file.
